1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a headlight support structure for a saddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
In saddle type vehicles, a headlight is often attached to a body frame through a headlight stay. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-219207 (FIG. 4).
As shown in FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-219207, a frame-like cowling brace (19) (parenthesized numerals are reference signs used in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-219207, hereinafter) extends forward from the front end of a vehicle body (12). A headlight assembly (17) is attached to the cowling brace (19) through a cowling bracket (31) and a headlight stay (28).
On the cowling brace (19), the headlight assembly (17) is supported together with a front cowling (14) and meters (18).
As shown in FIG. 3 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-219207, the cowling brace (19) (hereinafter referred to as headlight stay 19) has a structure wherein a lower arm extends forward from the front end of the vehicle body (12), an upper arm extends forward from the front end of the vehicle body (12) above the lower arm, and left and right vertical arms (20) extending in the height direction and adapted to support the headlight assembly (17) are bridgingly arranged on the lower arm and the upper arm. In other words, the left and right vertical arms (20) are each supported at both ends thereof by the lower arm and the upper arm.
The upper arm extends at the upper side of the headlight assembly (17). Since the upper arm is provided at the upper side of the headlight assembly (17), at the time of laying a harness extending from a headlight or the like, the upper arm may serve as an obstacle, making an operation of laying the harness or the like difficult.
Thus, there is a need for a structure which ensures that the operation of laying harnesses can be carried out easily.